<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bits and Pieces by Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874047">Bits and Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for any short pieces I write that aren't long enough for their own fic.</p><p>See chapter titles and summaries for more details.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Budapest - MCU, Clint & Natasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What really happened in Budapest?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8027064&amp;posted=1#cmt8306616">Prompt</a>: "Marvel’s Avengers, Clint Barton &amp; or / Natasha Romanov, 'you and I remember Budapest very differently'"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You and I remember Budapest very differently.”</p><p>"I definitely remember explosions, loud noises, and a very climatic ending."</p><p>"I remember getting shot and having to spend three days hiding in that weird brothel."</p><p>"Exactly!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oops - MCU, Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony takes over the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8269752#cmt8269752">Prompt</a>: Any, any, Mirror Universe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn't <i>mean</i> to conquer the world. It just kind-of happened. Now that he had though, he saw no reason not to implement a few changes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Toss a coin to your Witcher - Witcher, Geralt & Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier sings admiration for Geralt's *ahem* hardware.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8259512#cmt8259512">Prompt</a>: Any, any, bawdy songs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Toss a coin to your Witcher,<br/>Reward his mighty sword,<br/>Toss a coin to your Witcher,<br/>For his shaft of delight-"</p><p>"Jaskier!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. List - MCU, Tony/Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Pepper has a list</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8351928#cmt8351928">Prompt</a>: Also, will be updating my little list today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Also, will be updating my little list today." Pepper's heels clicked as she walked away.</p><p>"Aww, Pep," Tony whined, "Not the list."</p><p>Pepper threw a smirk over her shoulder back at Tony, "You love my list."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come find me on Tumblr: <a href="https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/">Shadow-Ravin</a>, and send me a prompt of your own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Love - Hannibal/Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal/Will</p><p>
  <i>"Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?"</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8390328#cmt8390328">Prompt</a>: would you love me more if I killed someone for you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?"</p><p>"Will, we've talked about this."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Shhh, mylimasis." Hannibal drew Will into his arms and pushed a gentle, bloody kiss onto his lips. The body on the table next to them forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>